Rules
Darkness Vs. Light Rules. Welcome to Darkness Vs. Light! As a new, or recurring member of the server, the staff would like to thank you for choosing to play with us. Now, we understand that rules can often evade fun, or some sort of merriment, and in all honesty, we understand, we've been there a few times in the past ourselves. But please note, that with these rules, we are able to easily administrate the server and protect our players from their work being destroyed, their feelings, or pride hurt, and otherwise. Below, are a list of rules, that the staff expects players to follow. By joining our server, we wish for you to have at least read this once, and try to memorize the rules. ---- Basis: Need Staff? I. If a staff member is not currently online when a rule or guideline is broken, please send them a message, either through the websitehttp://www.darknessvlight.com, any IM service (such as skype, google chat, or windows live), or any gaming service (such as steam, or xbox live) if they are avaliable to help. If you do not know any previous information besides their profile upon the website, and even if you do, it is HEAVILY preferred that you send the report over the website. II. If a staff member is away from their keyboard (AFK), it is asked that you either wait patiently for them to return, or if there is another staff member online, to ask them for assistance or to report something. III. Use common sense, please. While the staff does have their responsibility to assist people in repariations against broken rules, they are not on there for the sole purpose. They are volunteers that are respected by the current staff of the time and have buildings of their own. If a staff member is busy, either with a project, or assisting another player, we ask that you give your patience. IV. If the staff is having a meeting, but is away from the game, we ask for your patience, as it usually is important. We will get to you at the soonest time possible. If not, remind us once more. V. If no responses are given by a staff member within 24 hours of a question arising or a report given, please direct its attention to the server owners: Stiffy_69 and Infinity_Warrior. Basis: Basic Rules I. PvP is only designated within the No Man's Land, unless designated within an arena of the Darkness Kingdom, or the Light Kingdom. The first two offenses will be a verbal warning, then a 1 day temporary ban, then a permanant ban. II. Stealing is legal, under the action that the chests are both unlocked and within an area that is open and with no griefing to reach the chest is involved. [Exception, check under: Basis: Basic Rules IV] III. Cursing, foul language, ethnic and racial slurs are frowned upon within this server. Anyone caught speaking them toward someone in a negative way, will receieve a verbal warning first, then a global mute for 15 minutes, then a 2 day temporary ban. If the problem still occurs after that period of time, a permanant ban will be the final conclusion. IV. Griefing is only allowed between two warring factions or towns, and only in minimal efforts, such as a seige on a town. Any fire, or tnt set off to break houses or to destroy property will result in a temporary to permanant ban, depending on the severity of it. A set limit of a maximum 10 blocks is the limit per person during a town seige. Also, griefing in the No Mans' Land is permitted, but in a very moderated sense. V. Generalized, if upper staff (Admins +) find something to be against any rule, they are entitled to take action upon the player(s). VI. If anyone feels that they have been wrongfully banned, then we as the staff would ask you to create a banning appeal, upon which we will work at the problem post-haste and get it setteled within a period of 5 days. If no responses are given, it is asked that the page be bumped, with a simple "BUMP" comment on the forum page, or ask somebody to inform us that there is a ban appeal waiting for us. VII. If anyone catches someone in the act of breaking any of the rules, it is asked that you either inform a staff member, or if one is not on, create a ban request and provide proper evidence of the crime. We will not accept just someone's word that it happened as it is human nature to often lie about certain things to protect their identity. [For more information, please scroll down to: Banning: Requests, Appeal and Information] VIII. The staff are exempt from some player rules, which will be stated within a latter section. IX. Spamming will not be tolerated, so please, we would ask of you to please not spam. The first instance will be a warning, then a temporary ban for 2 days, thenafter a permanant ban. X. Absolutely NO spawn killing/camping. If caught doing this, you will be permanently banned. There are NO exceptions to this. XI. Mods are not permitted for any client, whatsoever. (Exceptions, please check: Mods) XII. Sentences containing excessively capitalized letters (anything more than 3 words) are frowned upon in this server. The first offense will result in a warning, thenafter a mute for 10 minutes, then a 1 day ban. XIII. Structures representing sexual figures, racist figures, religious or anti-religious statues, political propoganda, or genitalia are NOT permitted under any case whatsoever. If one is seen please report it to a staff memeber or file a report and location of said object. Creation of one or assistance in creation of one will result in a permanent ban. XIV. DO NOT INTERFERE WITH STAFF JOBS. This cannot be stressed enough. If you do interfere, you will be punished with a 5 day ban. If a second occurrance of disturbance goes through, you will be permanently banned. XV. Mobkillers are not allowed. A Mobkiller is a device that either automatically or manually kills mobs to give the player their items. Peaceful mobs can be used in a manual killer, but nothing else. XVI. Acrobatics trainers are no longer allowed. These devices allow users to gain large amounts of mcMMO points and will no longer be allowed. These structures will be taken down by staff and a warning issued to the builder if not taken down by March 25th, 2012. Any trainers built after that date will be taken down and the builder will get a warning. Continued creation will result in the revoking of the builder's Lifts permissions and/or a ban. For a list of trainers visit [LINK] . Banning: Requests, Appeal and Information I. Under the circumstances of a ban, whether it be permanent or temporary, it can be put up for review by making an application under Ban Appeals with sufficient evidence to be unbanned. II. You cannot make a Ban Appeal for a player that is banned; they have to do it themselves. However, if the person is IP banned from the website, an exception can be made by asking the staff through Private Messaging in the website or through IM applications. III. A staff member will respond to your ban application NO MATTER WHAT. If they do not respond to it within a week, it is asked to message one of the owners: Infinity_Warrior or Stiffy_69 on further holdings of how to deal with it. IV. To request a ban, please fill out the Ban Request application with sufficient evidence to ban someone. An example would be pictures, chat, witnesses, etc. V.